Guily Concience
by sumer11
Summary: Kim is trying to get people to do the right thing while shego got other ideas


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

**song's rights belong to eminem.**

* * *

><p>[sound of static]<p>

[Announcer]  
>Meet Eddie, twenty-three years old.<br>Fed up with life and the way things are going,  
>he decides to rob a liquor store.<br>("I can't take this no more, I can't take it no more homes")  
>But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart.<br>And suddenly, his conscience comes into play...  
>("Shit is mine, I gotta do this.. gotta do this")<p>

[Kim]  
>Alright, stop! (Huh?)<br>Now before you walk in the door of this liquor store  
>and try to get money out the drawer<br>You better think of the consequence (But who are you?)  
>I'm your motherfuckin conscience<p>

[Shego]  
>That's nonsense!<br>Go in and gaffle the money and run to one of your aunt's cribs  
>And borrow a damn dress, and one of her blonde wigs<br>Tell her you need a place to stay  
>You'll be safe for days if you shave your legs with Renee's razor blade<p>

[Kim]  
>Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to<br>The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you  
>Think about it before you walk in the door first<br>Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns

[Shego]  
>Fuck that! Do that shit! Shoot that bitch!<br>Can you afford to blow this shit? Are you that rich?  
>Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that bitch?<br>Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have kids?

[Kim]  
>Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it! (You're right!)<br>Not over this shit (Stop!) Drop the biscuit (I will!)  
>Don't even listen to Shego yo, she's bad for you<br>(You know what Kim? I don't like your attitude..)

[sound of static]

("It's alright c'mon, just come in here for a minute")  
>("Mmm, I don't know!")<br>("Look baby..")  
>("Damn!")<br>("Yo, it's gonna be alright, right?")  
>("Well OK..")<p>

[announcer]  
>Meet Josh, twenty-one years old. ("Give me a kiss!")<br>After meeting a young girl at a rave party,  
>things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom.<br>Once again, his conscience comes into play... ("Shit!")

[Shego]  
>Now listen to me, while you're kissin her cheek<br>and smearin her lipstick, I slipped this in her drink  
>Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe..<br>(Yo! This girl's only fifteen years old  
>You shouldn't take advantage of her, that's not fair)<br>Yo, look at her bush.. does it got hair? (Uh huh!)  
>Fuck this bitch right here on the spot bare<br>Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there  
>(Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie _Kids_?)<br>No, but I seen the porno with SunDoobiest!  
>(Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail?)<br>Man fuck that, hit that shit raw dawg and bail..

[sound of static]  
>[pickup idling, radio playing]<p>

[announcer]  
>Meet Grady, a twenty-nine year old construction worker.<br>After coming home from a hard day's work,  
>he walks in the door of his trailer park home<br>to find his wife in bed with another man.  
>("WHAT THE FUCK?")<br>("Grady!")

[Kim]  
>Alright calm down, relax, start breathin..<p>

[Shego]  
>Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin<br>While you at work she's with some dude tryin to get off?  
>FUCK slittin her throat, CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!<p>

[Kim]  
>Wait! What if there's an explanation for this shit?<br>(What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?)  
>Alright KIm, maybe he's right Grady<br>But think about the baby before you get all crazy

[Shego]  
>Okay! Thought about it, still wanna stab her?<br>Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her?  
>That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard<br>You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped DEE BARNES?

[Kim]  
>What'chu say? (What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?)<br>I'ma kill you motherfucker!

[Shego]  
>Uhhh-aahh! Temper temper!<br>SHego? Ms. N.W.A.?  
>Ms. AK comin' straight outta Compton y'all better make way?<br>How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent?

[KIm]  
>Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went<br>Been there, done that.. aw fuck it...  
>What am I sayin? Shoot em both Grady, where's your gun at?<p>

[gun fires, is cocked, and re-fired]

* * *

><p><strong>i know this is a little off from what I normally do. eminem is my favorite rapper if you havent notice and his songs are the best to do this to. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
